


Imlandris ou une vie plein de surprises

by Duchesse_Chonps



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alcool, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Ridiculous
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps
Summary: Les nombreux obstacles rencontrés par Elrond au quotidien dans la dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest.Très vieux one-shots qui ne reflètent plus mes écrits actuels, mais qui j'espère plairont quand même.Initialement postés sur Fanfic.fr sous le pseudo de Tya.





	1. De l'importance de Glorfindel pour le bon fonctionnement de la cité ou où est-il passé doux Valar !

Elrond est inquiet. Une inquiétude sourde, oppressante, qui le ronge depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Glorfindel est parti.

Une caverne un peu au nord a attiré l'attention d'une patrouille. La patrouille est revenue sans Glorfindel. Il avait dit quatre jours, un pour y aller, un pour enquêter, un pour revenir, le dernier au cas où. Certes, il peut arriver que l'inspection dure quelques journées de plus, si la compagnie de *insérer le nom de créatures malfaisantes* est suffisamment réduite pour qu'il se pense capable de l'affronter seul. Il est parfois imprudent. Quoique Galadriel ait calmé ses ardeurs. Aussi, quelle idée d'avoir repeint son miroir couleur caramel roux sucé quatre fois ? Il a dû s'installer UN mois complet en Lorién pour enlever la couleur. Il paraît qu'elle l'a regardé frotter du matin au soir, sans le lâcher des yeux. Depuis, elle en interdit l'accès, pour éviter que d'autres plaisantins s'inspirent de son méfait. Les mauvaises langues rétorquent que le brun n'a pas totalement disparu. Lui ne sait pas, cela fait des centaines d'années qu'il n'est pas retourné voir sa belle-mère.

Glorfindel n'est toujours pas rentré.

Et ce n'est pas un retard de un ou deux, voire trois jours. Non, là, il est question de deux semaines ! Hors de question que la situation avec le bois doré se reproduise. Il ne peut tout simplement pas se passer de lui. Il ne peut plus. Ses fils sont bien trop incontrôlables. Plus ils prenaient de l'âge, moins ils le montraient. Avant, il pouvait tenir en faisant un roulement avec sa tendre Celebrian, mais, depuis l'attaque de ces monstres et son départ pour Valinor...Parfois, il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas été envoyés intentionnellement pour détruire Rivendell de l'intérieur. Parce qu'ils sont efficaces. Une fois, ils ont perturbé, non, détruit le rangement de ses herbes médicinales « pour rire » ! Il est vrai que certaines réactions furent... intéressantes, Erestor ne pouvant cesser de rire était et reste un moment marquant.

Maintenant, il est désespérément seul.

Très peu peuvent résister à la puissance dévastatrices de ses jumeaux. Lindir parvient de temps en temps à les calmer quelques heures grâce à sa musique. Les menaces de son premier conseiller, entre autres l'aider une semaine ou deux dans la gestion de la cité, semblent marcher. On ne dit pas non à Erestor. Pas si l'on tient à garder une chambre décente ou des habits propres, c'est lui qui s'occupe des domestiques. Quant à son capitaine des gardes, il a des arguments pour le moins frappant. Capitaine des gardes qui commence sérieusement à manquer. Pour l'instant, leurs farces n'ont pas dépassé le niveau local, cependant, ils ne se sont pas manifestés depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui annonce à coup sûr un problème à échelle globale. A cette idée, le semi-elfe se mit à trembler de peur. D'autant plus que les deux personnages incriminés sont devant lui, assis bien trop calmement, attendant l'autorisation de leur père pour commencer le repas. Il la leur concéda d'un coup de tête, tout en ruminant des pensées d'apocalypses imminentes.

Leur interdire l'accès à l'infirmerie. Ainsi que l'armurerie. Et les écuries. Les quartiers des serviteurs, la bibliothèque -Erestor veut la ranger sans risques-, les quartiers des invités, la partie inoccupée aussi... Tout Imladris. Je ne vais quand même pas les mettre dehors !

Il soupire, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de ses enfants. Ils s'imaginèrent que l'absence du tueur de Balrog en était la cause, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

Elrond avait espéré que son absence ne serait pas relevée, que l'angoisse le toucherait lui, mais il se trompait. Tous ont été amenés à au moins le croiser, au détour d'un couloir, et savent ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait pour eux. Ils ont appris à le respecter, et, au fil des siècles, à l'apprécier. Il manque à tous, même aux deux terreurs qui lui servent de fils, parce que décidément, sans lui, la vie est moins palpitante.

C'est pour cela qu'une troupe d'une trentaine des meilleurs pisteurs, guerriers, archers, épéistes, guerriers et cetera, et cetera, fut envoyée il y a trois jours maintenant, avec suffisamment d'eau et de lembas pour plusieurs mois. Il n'aura le rapport que ce soir. S'il ne devait pas montrer l'exemple, suivi uniquement par une moitié de sa famille ( merci Arwen et Estel ), il ferait les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Il va hurler quand les renforts arriveront. « Je vois, la confiance règne, merci. » S'il est toujours en vie.

Il attrapa sa fourchette et s'attaqua tristement à la salade dans son assiette. Il ne nota pas l'agitation de son cadet, qui essayait désespérément d'obtenir son attention.

« Ada ? »

Ne recevant aucune réaction, Elrohir réitéra son action, avec un peu plus de volonté.

« Ada. »

Au son de sa voix, Elrond sortit de ses rêveries prémonitoires et le dévisagea d'un air absent. C'est pas encore gagné !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Glorfindel n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, il va rentrer, répondit-il sans trop y croire.

-Oui, je sais, de toutes façons, il ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs.

-Si, le coupa Elladan, il peut aller chez Mandos.

Il avait compté sur le tact légendaire de son frère pour pouvoir rebondir. Il inspira un grand coup, il ne pourra plus reculer maintenant.

« Il ne l'acceptera pas. »

-Elro', c'est pas parce qu'il est revenu une fois qu'il ne peut plus y retourner.

-Si ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ?

Voyant son auditoire incrédule suspendu à ses lèvres, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Comme vous le savez tous, Glorfindel a une capacité à faire des farces bien plus grande que la notre. Je parle de la fois où, profitant d'un voyage à Mirkwood, il s'est arrangé pour renverser l'intégralité de nos meubles et ranger nos affaires dedans. Il nous avait fallu des heures pour tout remettre à la normale.

-Ce n'était pas la réponse à celle à l'encontre d'Asfaloth ? Il me semble que vous l'aviez teint en roux, suite à l'incident avec votre grand-mère , et que vous aviez tressé sa crinière et sa queue avec les rubans rouges de votre sœur parce qu'elle vous avait dénoncé, suite à la redécoration de sa chambre en imitation du Mordor.

-Possible, mais, vous l'avez tous noté ? En fait, c'est une sorte de retour à sa première vie, lorsqu'il était un seigneur de Gondolin. Vous vous souvenez, lorsqu'il nous la raconte, de sa blague mémorable avec Ecthelion ? C'était dans sa nature -Il marqua une pause pour leur laisser assimiler les informations- Nous savons tous comment à finit cette magnifique cité, anéantie par les armées de Morgoth. Glorfindel mourut ce jour-là en héros, emportant dans sa chute un Balrog. C'est de cette façon qu'il se retrouva dans les halls. Se sachant mort et respecté, il laissa libre court à sa passion destructrice, provoquant peu à peu la colère du Vala, qui ne peut pas juger une personne et donc s'en débarrasser sans l'avis de Manwë. Et même s'il pouvait le juger, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'envoyer en Aman, il ne voulait pas être responsable de son anéantissement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'envoyer en dehors des Cercles du monde, les autres n'auraient pas accepté, ils se rendent pas compte, pauvres d'eux. Donc, il l'a renvoyé en Arda.

Il reprit rapidement son souffle, ne leur laissant pas l’occasion de riposter.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai des preuves pour étayer mes dires. Estel s'était moqué, il y a longtemps, en le voyant toujours s'asseoir la fesse gauche avant la droite. »

-Oui, il avait écopé d'une vingtaine de tour d'un des terrains d'entraînement, rit Elladan, qui se reprit immédiatement en recevant un coup de coude d'Arwen.

-Et bien, c'est Namo. Il a mis une paire de chaussures de ranger, celles qu'Estel enfile chaque matin justement, celles qui sont pratiques, confortables, laides comme un nain et cloutées sur la semelle, et il lui a donné un grand coup de pied sur le derrière, sur le côté droit, en hurlant « Casses toi de chez moi, tu déranges tout, va ennuyer Sauron plutôt, tu nous rendrais service en plus ! ». C'est pour ça que le roi-sorcier d'Angmar s'est enfui à sa vue, il connaissait sa réputation et tenait au peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, enfin, santé mentale, façon de parler.

Ils s'étaient figés, et semblaient plongés dans un abîme de surprise très, très, trèèèèès profond. Elrond parut se réveiller, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant une minute, pour vérifier si, oui ou non, son fils n'était pas sujet à une maladie ou un empoisonnement quelconque. Ne notant aucun symptôme, il projeta violemment sa tête en arrière et hurla de rire, accompagné du restant des attablés. Ils riaient, ils riaient, sans pouvoir s’arrêter, à en pleurer, la pression des dernières semaines retombant d'un coup. Car c'était là le but Elrohir.

Ils furent néanmoins coupé par l'arrivée inattendue et en fanfare de leur musicien en chef, décidément très agité, et plus qu'étonné de les voir dans cet état. Mais Elrond chassa ses questions d'un geste de la main en se levant.

« Mon seigneur, le roi de Mirkwood attend votre autorisation pour entrer. »

-Thranduil ? Que fait-il ici ?

-Et bien, il a prétexté une envie soudaine de revoir son homologue des Monts Brumeux qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis longtemps.

-Quoi ? Cela fait seulement cinquante ans !

-C'est ce qu'il a raconté à Glorfindel.

-Glorfindel est ici ?!

-Oui, la grotte qu'il a visité lui servait d'escale, il y faisait une fête. Lorsque Glorfindel les a reconnu, il l'a reçu et l'a invité à y participer. Il vous prie de l'excuser, il n'a pas vu le temps passer. Vous venez les recevoir ?

C'est sur la note de Lindir que notre histoire se termine. Il faut néanmoins y ajouter certains détails : Erestor, sur ordre d'Elrond, a convié le capitaine des gardes à son bureau, pour qu'il l'assiste dans son travail, et ce durant un bon mois. Il leur fallu plus d'un an pour réparer les dégâts et renflouer les caisses suite à la fête permanente qu'a provoqué Thranduil. On sait aussi que, lorsque la petite histoire d'Elrohir est parvenue aux oreilles pointues du tueur de Balrog, ce dernier l'a poursuivi dans tout Imladris, poursuivi par Erestor qui ne voulait pas le laisser quitter le bureau, lui-même poursuivi par Elrond qui voulait que cette agitation désagréable s'arrête, avec Thranduil derrière qui pensait que c'était une sorte de jeu, ils sont si étranges à Fondcombe, et Elladan qui essayait d'aider son jumeau, entraînant à sa suite sa petite sœur et Lindir qui devait la surveiller.

Ce qu'on ne sait pas, en revanche, c'est la réaction qu'eut Namo en entendant cette histoire. Et Galadriel interdit toujours l'accès à son miroir. Et non, l'auteur ne boit pas, ne fume pas, elle n'a pas besoin de toutes ces bêtises pour se faire ses trips. Elle tue l'industrie de la drogue, elle.


	2. Lindir a une dette envers Glorfindel

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

Elrond fouillait désespérément sa réserve, sans succès. Ses meubles étaient vidés, ses bocaux ouverts, nettoyés tant qu'à y être, ce sera ça de fait et il pourra les distinguer des autres, toutes les armoires déplacées pour voir s'il n'avait pas glissé en dessous, mais rien à faire. Il a disparu.

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

Bon sang, ça ne peut pas se volatiliser comme ça ! Ce serait étonnant tout de même. Il a aussi regardé dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne croyait pas, à juste titre, l'y avoir amené.

Rien.

Il sortit de la pièce, bien ennuyé, et déambulait dans les couloirs, plongé dans ses pensées. Tandis que les habitants de la cité vaquaient à leurs affaires, il se dirigeait vers la Salle du Feu. Lindir lui jouerait un morceau ou deux, lui parlerait des derniers potins croustillants à Imlandris, et, comme il ne le chercherait pas, il se souviendrait de l'endroit où il l'avait posé. Il était toujours étonné par la complexité d'un esprit elfe. Il n'osait pas imaginer celui d'un humain, ils ont une capacité impressionnante à se compliquer leur courte vie. Et ne parlons pas des nains ! Il veut bien être ouvert, mais partir vaincre un dragon pour reconquérir son royaume, Elrond a vu mieux comme idée. En plus, ce crétin a failli mourir avec ses deux neveux. Heureusement, le petit hobbit qui les accompagnait veillait au grain et avait réussi à les sauver, à leur grande surprise d'ailleurs.

En entrant dans la salle, il croisa -ô surprise- Glorfindel qui justement en sortait. Étrange, ce blond là passait plus volontiers son temps à manier une lame ou deux ( voire trois ) qu'à rester assis tranquillement des heures durant à écouter des poèmes ou de la musique. D'ailleurs, il avait eu une réaction plutôt bizarre en le voyant, comme lorsqu'il prépare une bêtise. Le semi-elfe releva un sourcil, montrant sa curiosité, mais le visage de son capitaine des gardes n'exprimait que de l'incompréhension. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Il devenait paranoïaque à cause de ses fils. Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer et entra dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers Lindir, dos tourné, en train d'accorder son instrument. Ce dernier ne l'ayant apparemment pas remarqué, il lui toucha l'épaule, provoquant une réaction excessive chez son musicien en chef.

« Non ! Je refuse de faire autre chose de pl... Seigneur Elrond ? »

-Lindir ? Qui y a t-il ? Vous me semblez bien agité. Peut-être qu'un thé vous détendra ?

-Nnh.. Non, je vous remercie mon seigneur, mais je vais très bien. Voulez-vous que je vous joue un morceau ?

Elrond commença à se poser des questions, son interlocuteur venait de lui mentir ouvertement, chose qu'il ne faisait normalement pas. Quelque chose est en train de se préparer, et il n'est pas sûr de l'apprécier. Et Lindir semble y être mêlé, quoique à contre-cœur. Il se souvenait que six-cent auparavant, Glorfindel avait profité d'une grande fête, réunissant tout les seigneurs elfes de cet âge, pour gagner un concours de boisson avec Lindir déjà bien désinhibé par Thranduil, qui servit de juge plus ou moins conscient. Depuis, il a un gage envers lui. Il semblerait bien qu'il ne l'ait plus. Il le scruta attentivement, comme si les réponses pouvait être inscrites sur son front, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

« Lindir ? »

-Oui, demanda t-il, anxieux ?

-Que me cachez-vous ?

Il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais sa parole lui interdisait de lui dire la vérité. _Fichu Glorfindel ! Si je n'avais fait ce stupide concours, je n'en serais pas là !_

Il recula de quelques pas, apeuré. Elrond prit cela comme une preuve de sa duplicité et se rapprocha en conséquence.

-Lindir, venez dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Il déglutit une seconde fois puis, le suivit, désespéré.

_Je suis bon pour Mandos, maintenant._

Il s'assit sur la confortable chaise et attendit tremblant l'interrogatoire qui n'allait pas tarder, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils crûrent tout deux. En effet, Erestor entra en trombe, complètement paniqué.

« Seigneur Elrond, c'est horrible ! »

-Qu'est-ce que mes jumeaux ont encore fait ?

-Ah rien, j'ai réussi à les consigner dans leur chambre, Elladan voulait mettre un laxatif dans le verre de son frère parce qu'il a cousu les draps de son lit à son matelas.

-Si ce n'est pas eux alors...

Il tressaillit. L'histoire du miroir lui revint en mémoire. Il blêmit.

« Non, ce n'est pas forcément Glorfindel, même s'il s'est volatilisé lui aussi. »

-Comment ça lui aussi ?

-Thranduil est introuvable.

-Oh Valar, c'est horrible. Quand cela...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le musicien s'enfoncer dans son siège. Erestor et lui se regardèrent un instant. Les deux affaires sont liées. Ils encerclèrent le malheureux qui sentit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans une partie inoccupée d'Imlandris, une épaisse fumée se répandait dans un angle de murs branlants. On pouvait y apercevoir deux silhouettes assises.

« Haaa Glorfindel, tu en as trouvé. »

-Ce n'était pas difficile, Elrond possède quasiment toutes les plantes d'Arda dans sa réserve.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en procurer ? Je croyais qu'il ne laissait l'accès à personne, sauf à quelques personnes.

-C'est exact. Seuls certains guérisseurs, Erestor et Lindir y ont accès.

-Lindir, ce n'est pas celui qui...

-Avait une dette envers moi, oui.

-Hum, je comprends mieux. Tu m'en repasses une feuille ?

-N'empêche, je ne savais pas que fumer cette plante provoquait de telles... sensations.

-On en apprends tout les jours. Bon, tu me la passes, cette feuille ?

On les retrouva à la tombée de la nuit. Glorfindel semblait en transe, faisant une fixation sur un hobbit avec un anneau magique qu'il devait sauver, tandis que Thranduil chantait dans un sindarin incompréhensible.

Lorsqu'il fut amené à Elrond, son expression le dégrisa instantanément et il décida de reprendre sa suite et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne revint plus à Rivendell pendant longtemps. Quand au tueur de Balrog, il fut envoyé aux alentours de Minas Morgul, le seul endroit où cette plante poussait. Il paraîtrait que le roi-sorcier ait moins peur de lui dans sa forteresse.

Lindir fut cependant pardonné, n'ayant jamais voulu y participer mais contraint par sa parole, et la menace de confier sa guitare au roi de Mirkwood.

Et non, l'auteur n'utilise toujours pas de substances illicites pour écrire ses one-shot, d'ailleurs elle en déconseille fortement l'usage. Elle vous remercie quand même de s'inquiéter pour elle.


	3. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ou Elrond a raté quelque chose, mais quoi ? Telle est la question

Elrond ne comprend pas. Tout ses proches lui font la tête.

Au départ, il croyait que ce n'était que le résultat de sa paranoïa due à des milliers d'années d'horreurs et de mauvaises expériences, ou encore de son imagination débordante. Pourtant plus le temps passait, plus ses doutes se confirmaient.

Il a regardé longuement dans ses papiers, chose qu'il n'a jamais faite auparavant, provoquant d'ailleurs une vive inquiétude dans son entourage ; Erestor venant faire son rapport hebdomadaire sur les finances de la cité le vit littéralement plongé dans ses feuilles, les remuant fébrilement de telle sorte qu'elles volaient dans son bureau et le retapissaient en blanc avec des gribouillis noirs dessus. Il l'avait traîné à l'infirmerie et parut rassuré quand il comprit qu'il n'était pas victime d'une maladie fulgurante ou d'un empoisonnement. En revanche, lorsque son premier conseiller sût la raison de son « anormale hyperactivité » comme il se plaisait à dire, il ne cacha pas sa colère et sortit sans un mot, en claquant la porte.

C'est là que le Semi-Elfe se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Erestor ne claque jamais les portes. Plus depuis s'être reçu un sac rempli de farine. Il ne regarde plus les portes de la même manière. Thranduil aussi.

Tiens, parlons-en de Thranduil. Il a l'air de partager l'avis de ses amis, ce qui est une chose assez surprenante chez lui si l'on connaît son aversion pour tout ce qui n'est pas sindarin. La seule personne à pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que lui sans subir ses foudres est Lindir. Qui cesse toute activité dès que ses oreilles pointues l'entendent arriver.

Erestor ne lui parle parle plus, le roi de Mirkwood le regarde mi-méprisant, mi-apitoyé, ce qui l'inquiète au plus haut point, et Glorfindel qui lui transmet ses rapports par un tiers.

Il a oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais quoi ?

_Ô Vala, qu'ais-je donc fait ?_

C'est sur ces tristes interrogations que Peredhel se rendit dans ses quartiers, priant tout les dieux ( sauf Melkor, faut pas pousser Galadriel dans les orties non plus ) que sa douce Celebrian puisse, si ce n'est l'éclairer, le réconforter un peu. Quoiqu'elle est bizarre elle aussi.

Il passa l'entrée, vérifiant machinalement s'il n'y avait rien au-dessus, il aime la farine mais pas autant, et trouva sa chère et tendre en pleine discussion avec ses beaux-parents ( à lui, pas à elle ), et leur capitaine des gardes.

_Par le pied manquant de Morgoth, quelle est cette diablerie ?_

Le voyant momentanément changé en statue de pierre, ma foi fort plaisante,, le quatuor lui sourit gentiment, lui faisant reprendre contenance.

« Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel, Haldir, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, néanmoins, je n'ai pas été prévenu de votre arrivée. »

-Notre fille a pris la liberté de nous convier, lui répondit Celeborn, pour la fin de l'année. Le voyage a été épuisant, et, nous accepterons volontiers un repas.

Pendant un instant, une quantité énorme d'informations se pressa dans la pauvre tête d'Elrond. Ils ne s'incrusteraient pas sans raison, quoique, et il pensa que cette raison était étroitement liée à la mauvaise ambiance générale. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que cette raison lui plaise, et l'air mystérieux et amusé de la Dame le confortait dans cette idée.

« Je vais prévenir les cuisines. »

-Le dîner est déjà prêt, mon amour, nous t'attendions pour commencer.

Haldir attrapa son hôte plus ou moins forcé par le bras et tira à sa suite un seigneur elfe qui n'y comprenait décidément rien. Il se retrouva assis en bout de table, Erestor à sa droite et Lindir à sa gauche, le tueur de Balrog en face du Galadhrin, le reste de sa famille et le roi au bout. Le silence pesant était uniquement brisé par le tintement des couverts sur les assiettes et les nombreuses coupes de vin que Thranduil portait à ses lèvres.

« Alors, Elrond, quand comptiez-vous nous l'annoncer » ? »

-Il ne s'en est même pas aperçu, ma Dame, répondit Thranduil entre deux verres.

Toute l'attention se tourna vers le pauvre Semi-elfe qui se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il n'y comprenait décidément rien. Sa femme cacha son beau visage derrière sa main et soupira, tandis qu'Haldir masquait à grand peine le début d'un fou rire.

« Mon fils, reprit Celeborn, assez surpris, je commence à douter de vos qualités de médecin. »

Coulant dans un océan insondable d'incompréhension, il se tourna vers une bouée de sauvetage, à savoir son épouse.

« Mon amour, je suis enceinte. »


	4. Elrond se fait rouler dans la farine, et sous la table aussi

_Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

Elrond contemplait son verre avec la ferme envie de s'y noyer. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adage « Se noyer dans un verre d'eau » n'était que des mots. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas sûr que le contenu soit de l'eau. De toutes façons, le récipient est bien trop étroit pour y passer une tête, il a déjà vu Glorfindel essayer avec un de ses jumeaux.

Décidément, ressusciter le Noldor n'était peut-être une bonne idée. Apparemment, ils préparaient leur coup depuis longtemps déjà.

Comploter contre lui était monnaie courante. Son poste faisait de nombreux envieux, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, et Sauron donnerait un bras ( celui auquel il manque un doigt de préférence ) pour sa tête. Thranduil offrirait une bonne partie de son trésor ( qu'il récupérerait plus tard d'une manière ou d'une autre ) pour le voir dans une situation gênante. Il savait que l'ambition secrète de ses fils était d'annihiler Imlandris, ( même s'ils ne la réalisaient pas encore ), qu'Arwen craquait pour le petit humain que l'autre lui avait refilé, que Lindir désire plus que tout au monde rencontrer Maglor, qu'Erestor voudrait qu'il apprenne la notion du mot travail ( comme s'il ne la connaissait pas ) et que son capitaine des gardes veut sa mort.

Cela, il le savait, et il s'y préparait comme il pouvait, entre deux ou trois explosions – des feux d'artifices, seigneur Elrond, des feux d'artifices – tient, il avait oublié le vieux pyromane, les pleurs de sa fille, les hurlements de joie ou de douleur de ses fils selon la proximité d'un membre disposant de l'autorité dans la cité et les innombrables problèmes qu'il rencontrait en cours de route.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginait que LUI s'y mettrait.

Il le considérait, il le respectait. Il connaissait son histoire, il l'avait même vénéré lorsqu'il a croisé sa fille. Ha, Celebrian ! Une elfe exceptionnelle n'a t-elle pas des parents exceptionnels ? En voyant Celeborn entrer, il se dit qu'elle pouvait avoir seulement sa mère d'exceptionnelle. Pendant un instant, le grand Semi-Elfe, un des meilleurs guérisseurs d'Arda, si ce n'est le meilleur, le seigneur de Rivendell, porteur de Narya, pria les Valars de ne pas voir arriver Galadriel derrière son mari.

Apparemment, ses prières furent entendues.

Il regardait donc, désespéré, le petit verre, finement travaillé par de savants maîtres verriers, qui lui causait tant de soucis.

Un concours de boisson. Un stupide concours de boisson. Voilà ce qui lui donnait de telles sueurs froides. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'il change de vêtements, ils commencent à sentir. Cependant, ce n'est pas n'importe quel concours de boisson, non, non, ce serait trop simple sinon, il y a en fait deux cruches qu'une servante de Lorien que son beau-père a ramené avec lui vide aléatoirement dans chaque récipient, de manière à ce qu'aucun ne sache laquelle contient l'eau et laquelle contient l'alcool. Car, bien sûr, Celeborn, voyageant par hasard près d'un village humain, a acheté une boisson qui a la même couleur et la même odeur que l'eau, puis décida de passer chez son beau-fils et de le goûter avec le tueur de Balrog. Heureusement que la Dame n'est pas là...

Un léger rire, étrangement familier, résonna dans la pièce quand la jeune elfe remplit les trois verres.

« Mon seigneur, buvez donc. »

_N'est-tu pas censé me servir, traître ?_

Il se tourna vers son homologue aux cheveux argents, espérant un hypothétique soutient. Qui ne vint pas, puisque hypothétique.

« La politesse exige que l'hôte ouvre les festivités. »

_Beau-père indigne !_

Le rire de la domestique s'accentua. Il connaissait vraiment ce rire. Un discret coup de pied de son premier officier le rappela à ses devoirs. Il soupira et but le liquide, manquant de s'étouffer. L'alcool humain est vraiment fort !

Rapidement, trop rapidement, les verres s'enchaînaient, le rendant de plus en plus ivre alors que ses opposants restaient étonnamment sobres, bien qu'il arrivait que l'un d'eux tombe sur la mauvaise cruche, manquant de le recracher.

Finalement, il céda et s'effondra cérémonieusement la tête la première sur la table en bois et se mit à ronfler comme un sonneur de cloches.

Un rire cristallin retentit bien fort, suivi immédiatement par deux autres. Galadriel – car c'était elle – ôta sa perruque, faisant cascader ses cheveux dans son dos.

« Alors Glorfindel, où est cette fameuse plante dont tu nous vantais tant les mérites ? »

-Patience, ma Dame.

Il se leva, non sans hésitations, et se saisit de la clé de la réserve suspendue au coup du Semi-Elfe.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'Elrond se remit enfin de sa gueule de bois, il apprit de la bouche d'un Erestor furibond et d'un Lindir terrifié que le capitaine et deux grands seigneurs elfes, accrochés aux arbres de la grande cour, chantaient sur un hymne elda ce qui semblait être du kuzdul.

Il se fit alors la promesse de ne plus se réapprovisionner de certaines herbes.


	5. Un autre incident, probablement diplomatique

« Mon seigneur, je vous le répète, je suis vraiment navré, je... »

-Je sais Lindir, je sais.

Cela fait juste la quinzième fois que vous le dites...

Majestueux dans ses longs tissus humides, Elrond avançait d'un pas pressé, un épais livre de médecine sous le bras et un musicien sur les talons.

« Seigneur Elrond... »

-Écoutez Lindir, j'ai bien compris que vous êtes désolé, je lui suis autant que vous, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je vous serait gré de me laisser au calme pour réparer cet incident regrettable.

-...Bien.

Il s'inclina profondément et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de s'y barricader. Le Semi-Elfe lui enverra des rations pour tenir le siège, bien qu'il ne pense pas que siège il y ait. Personne, encore moins Lindir, ne peut lui échapper bien longtemps. Le record a été de cinq heures, le temps que le Tueur de Balrog s’aperçoive de la blague et poursuive les jumeaux dans toute la ville. Mettre du poil à gratter dans son armure n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Le pire restant tout de même le traitement qu'il avait fait subir, entre ses jérémiades sur le comportement plus que dangereux de ses fils « Et si j'étais parti en patrouille ? » et le très loooong bain qui a suivi pour l'en débarrasser totalement. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Non, plus jamais.

Le Semi-Elfe finit par arriver à son bureau, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte une fois à l'intérieur, vérifiant tout les recoins susceptibles de cacher quelqu’un avant. Il passa sa main sous ses cheveux, récupérant la clé qui y était habilement masquée, puis se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, découvrant un coffre encastré dans la pierre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ?

Il en retira une belle feuille qu'il rangea dans une de ses multiples poches et retourna à la salle de guérison, prenant le temps de tout refermer et de se convaincre qu'il avait tout fermé. N'empêche, il ne pensait pas que Glorfindel apprécie autant le galadhrim. Fraternité d'armes sans doute.

« Seigneur Elrond ! »

Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?

« Erestor, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... »

-Plus maintenant. Vous avez les rapports de l'arrivée d'Haldir à signer, et des comptes rendus sur les prix des herbes utilisées pour...

-Il y a une complication.

-Ha.

Il lui expliqua en détail la situation, observant le visage de son premier conseiller se tendre un petit peu. Un peu, c'est d'Erestor qu'on parle. Il l'informa que Mirkwood avait terriblement besoin d'un musicien, et comme Thranduil ne méritait que les meilleurs... Lindir allait sauter de joie quand il apprendra la nouvelle. En espérant que son capitaine ne l'attende pas au tournant, ce qui était malheureusement très probable. Glorfindel est comme les oliphants, il se souvient d'absolument tout. Sans compter Haldir. Et ses frères. Et Celeborn. Et Galadriel. Et lui. Doux Valars, que pouvait-il bien leur écrire sans risquer un incident diplomatique ? Plus tard, il ne s'agit pas de tergiverser, la vie d'un elfe est en jeu. Ainsi que la sienne et celle de son musicien. Mais quelle idée aussi ?

Pestant dans une barbe qu'il pouvait peut être avoir un jour (merci gênes humains), il entra dans la salle de guérison, congédiant tout les autres médecins. Eux n'auront pas à subir les foudres de la Lorién. Il referma et bloqua la porte, il ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, même si ses fils mettent le feu à la cité, même si Arwen embrasse de nouveau Aragorn, même si Glorfindel étrangle Lindir avec sa harpe, même si Thranduil arrive sans prévenir, même si Morgoth s'échappe des Cercles du Monde. Peut-être pas, finalement. La question n'est pas là. Il ne va pas se guérir tout seul.

Assis devant son bureau, il contempla l'objet de ses tourments. Certes, il a très bien réagi à sa potion, à tel point qu'il est en cours de rétablissement. Enfin, façon de parler, quand on sait de quel rétablissement il est question. Il soupira. Le plus dur restait à faire. Il attrapa une plume puis rédigea la lettre d'excuse au Bois Doré.

Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel, veuillez agréer, je vous prie, mes plus respectueuses salutations.

Moi, Elrond Eärendillion (1), seigneur d'Imlandris, suis au regret de vous annoncer que la convalescence du patient que vous m'aviez confié risque de s'éterniser.

Suite à une regrettable collision avec mon musicien en chef, la fiole contenant le remède a été brisée, j'ai donc du le remplacer directement par la plante seule à cause de l'état inquiétant de Haldir. Cependant, pour contrer les effets secondaires développés par sa consommation, j'ai préparé un second antidote expérimental, composé d'une herbe dont vous même avez fait l’expérience. Il aura des difficultés à appréhender la réalité correctement, des hallucinations. A ses dires, un golem rose rayé de vert détruirait un de vos chants rituels. Je pense le garder une semaine de plus.

Moi, Elrond Eärendillion, seigneur d'Imladris, vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères salutations, et mes plus plates excuses, ainsi que celles de Lindir.


	6. Les magiciens arrivent toujours à l'heure, jamais plus tard, et jamais plus tôt

En se levant ce matin-là, Elrond sur immédiatement que quelque chose se tramait. Pourtant, rien ne semblait le présager. Le ciel azuréen des Monts Brumeux n'était pas recouvert d'épais nuages suie zébrés de sanglants éclairs, sept créatures descendant à une vitesse terrifiante vers la ville assiégée par des armées orques, les délicats chants elfes n'étaient pas remplacés par des hurlements déchirants ou le fracas des armes et des armures.

Il entama son éternelle promenade matinale pour se réveiller, rien ne vaut l'air frais de ses montagnes, que même Morgoth ne pourrait empêcher. Sauf s'il détruit tellement la cité et les alentours qu'il ne reste qu'un gouffre fumant. D'ailleurs, il y note une agitation certaine, dans sa cité, puis, lorsqu'il vit deux domestiques transporter à la va-vite des baquets d'eau, il se rappela parfaitement de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Faisant fi du fait de tout les titres qu'il portait, il est modeste, il releva les pans de sa tunique, courant à la chambre conjugale qu'il venait de quitter, bousculant ce qu'il croisait de trop prés. Il attrapa la pauvre Celebrian à moitié endormie, la tirant des draps douillets encore chauds pour entamer une danse de la joie plus ou moins endiablée. Entre son état ( moins ) comateux et son ventre rond, difficile de faire grand-chose.

« Mon amour ! »

Au ton accusateur et légèrement inquiet, elle craignait qu'il ne se soit trompé dans le dosage de ses antidépresseurs, il cessa de bouger.

« Qui y a t-il, demanda t-elle ? »

Son visage dépité devint subitement rayonnant pendant qu'il lui expliquait la raison de son enthousiasme, les étoiles d'Arda se reflétant dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit gentiment, tenant de masquer la crispation qui trahissait sa pensée qu'il ne remarquerait pas, vu son niveau d’excitation. Il partit soudain aussi vite qu'il était venu, Eru seul sait où.

Une heure plus tard, un Glorfindel stressé jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles se présenta au petit déjeuner familial, interrompant un début de dispute entre la mère qui voulait faire avaler à ses fils leur bol de lait. Il leur annonça que Peredhel était apparu d'un coup et qu'il avait dépêché une partie de ses troupes à l'extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que son seigneur pouvait devenir aussi déchaîné. Erestor argua qu'au vu de leurs exactions passées, il pouvait bien se permettre un moment de folie, ce à quoi ils jugèrent bon de ne pas répondre. Le bol de lait devint tout à coup extrêmement intéressant pour les enfants.

Les douze coups de midi furent recouverts par le galop des chevaux, signe de l'arrivée imminente du bataillon. Le Semi-Elfe dépressif se laissa presque tomber de sa monture, il ne tient pas à tout rater, puis se traîna misérablement vers ses appartements.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? »

La pauvre créature secoua la tête, rapidement entouré des bras de son épouse et de ses enfants. Rien de tel qu'un câlin collectif pour remonter le moral. Cependant, cela ne provoqua qu'une violente crise de larmes, qui durera l'après-midi, cessant dès le coucher du soleil, l'espoir et la joie remontant en flèche elfique. Sachant que des paroles ne feraient qu'empirer les choses, elle le conduisit à leur lit pour de longues heures. Elle en avait l'habitude à force, ce schéma se répétait inlassablement tout les cinq-cents ans lors de cette fête si particulière. Si on lui avait dit un jour que son mari était un homme de telles habitudes, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Ils étaient toujours surpris par la quantité d'énergie qu'il pouvait libérer à l’approche de l'heure fatidique, bien qu'il soit encore dans le raisonnable cette fois-ci, il ne faisait que sautiller sur place d'impatience. Finalement, la silhouette de la personne tant attendue se découpa dans la lumière du crépuscule, tandis qu'il grimpait tranquillement les escaliers. N'en pouvant plus, Elrond se précipita sur lui.

« Mithrandir ! »

-Seigneur Elrond, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je suppose que tout en place ?

-Absolument.

-Hé bien, nous commencerons lorsqu'il fera noir.

Elrond a toujours adoré les feux d'artifices.


End file.
